


Wrong Type of Chance

by writing_ramblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas vacation, Luna has the task of putting up flyers, asking for her missing items. When the Room of Requirements is empty, besides her and Harry, she takes the chance to put up one of the parchments. Harry decides he also has a chance of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Type of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Lunarry one-shot I wrote a long time ago and posted on tumblr. Decided to start small here and rewrite it :)

“Lost?” Harry frowned as he asked, reading the flyer Luna had given him. The blonde nodded lightly with a smile as soft and pure as her platinum locks. 

“Yes, some of my stuff have mysteriously disappear,” her low tone of voice blend in easily with the silence the Army left after they rushed out for the holidays. “Can I put them up here?”

Harry raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why she would want to put these up now, after the last Dumbledore’s Army meetup. “Er-sure, but you are going have to wait until our next meeting. After the holidays, so people can see this, you know?” Thinking the flyer he had in hand was the one she was going to use he handed it back to her. She took it gladly and walked passed him. He turned around when she was out of his sight. “Do you need help?”

“No, thank you, Harry.” She sang without looking at him, directly. He noticed her Chrysocolla blue eyes were staring at him through the mirror in front of her. Harry couldn’t help thinking of the Basilisk; if you looked into the serpent’s eyes you were dead, but if something stood between its gaze and yours, like a mirror, you would be petrified. “I know I have to wait, but as soon as the first meeting starts, people will see it.” She placed the list of missing items right where her face was being reflected, breaking the spell and Harry could move again. She used a piece of tape she had on one finger to make the piece of parchment stay on the glass. “I’ve also placed them around the school, I’d like to think the students and staff that stick around will help me out.”

Harry let out a snort, “Filch is probably looking right now.”

She turned around to face him with a pity smile and he knew she hadn’t understood his joke, but was polite enough to pretend. He looked back at the list, there were simple things, but everyday objects that she also needed, like a pair of shoes. At the end of the list there was a swiftly written ‘thank you’ and he felt a hit to the gut. Luna was too nice for this world and how she was treated by their fellow classmates wasn’t fair. An innocent child in her own world. 

Her eyes lurked around the empty Room of Requirements and stopped when they caught movement over her main. Harry swore he saw a small light shine on her, like a halo. Between a crack on the ceiling, green roots started to grow down, tangling between each other, then separated into waves until it seemed to reach their end. Then, small white balls grew looking like frozen snowflakes from where she stood. “Looks like the nargles are at it once more.” She said, big eyes looking at the innocent plant that had been waiting to be stepped under.

Harry’s eyes slowly rose to spot what she meant. Over golden angel rested a well grown mistletoe. His heart started to pound in his chest as a nervous smile crept up on his face. The Room of Requirements gave you what you needed, if this wasn’t a sign that it was the moment to make a move, he didn’t know what it was. His feet were ahead of his brain, obeying his impulse. He wouldn’t mess it up this time. The first chance he had was under another mistletoe. When she looked up and saw it, when her voice whispered the word, he jumped away from her like a frightened cat. To this she said ‘Good thinking, it's often infested with nargles.” As serious as he as ever seen her, and he wondered if she truly believed in such a thing or was something she said to not make him feel bad. Or to be alright with herself after being rejected. He knew though, when she left, that she was truly innocent and part of a world far better than his.

Luna’s eyes fell on the mirror again and her heart started to race so fast she felt her body trembling with it when she saw the reflection of that boy she has had the ‘funny feeling’ for since their talk in the forest. She could still feel the moist dirt and grass under and between her toes. She still remembers every bit of it, his voice, his scent, his words, and the way he smiled at her after she told him she believed him. Even before she met him, she never doubted Harry’s words about You-Know-Who being back and that day at the forest he wanted to let him know that even if he felt alone, he wasn’t. And she was one of the few that trusted him back then. 

With trembling lips, she turned around to face him. “I know its tradition”, it was hard to speak, but she needed to say it. She didn’t want a kiss built in a legend, “but you don’t have to, Harry. Don’t fall into the nargles’ trap.” And she smiled, like nothing was going on inside of her.

Harry’s feet suddenly stopped when his mind snapped and told him ’she doesn’t want to’. Even if her believes were weird to him and his friends, he had to respect them. He wouldn’t like his first kiss with her to be followed by her widened eyes disappointed in him for giving in to a trap. “Oh, no, I-I just thought y-you would mind if I didn’t!”

She smiled and tilted her head, “no, it’s alright, Harry.” She smiled outside, but inside she was disappointed, thinking he didn’t have the same desire as her. Not on his own. She didn’t needed a plant with a tradition behind it to want to kiss him. 

He nodded as his eyes went down, feeling the blush kicking in his cheek. “I should go now,” her sweet tone made him catch her eyes again just to say ’no’, but he held it in. “I have to get everything ready for my ride home”

She walked to a corner where her bag was and grabbed the strap, placing it over her shoulder. Then she lightly gave a turn to him, “happy Christmas, Harry!” 

“Happy Christmas, Luna”, he answer with a faint smile and maybe too quickly and bumpy, but she got it.

His ears caught the echo of her shoes hitting the solid rock floor as she skipped out of the room like she usually does around the castle, without a care in the world. He watched her go, even if she was in fast motion, he could only see her locks of hair go up and down, slowly and her skirt go with the flow, to the same motion. His lips let out a sigh of longing as he saw the doors closing in around her and leaving him inside with his solitude. He looked up at the smell of something burned, it was the mistletoe. It was burning all the way up to the ceiling and the small ashes fell around him with his eyes tracing the way until they hit the floor.


End file.
